


Boots

by lovekernel



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F, alicia is attracted to bea, but feelings are confusing, eddie doesnt exist in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: Alicia finds herself alone with one of Bea's one-night-stands.





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr requested a fic where Alicia gets jealous of one of Bea's one-night-stands. It was meant to be cute jealousy but this prompt definitely got away from me a bit... I don't know though, tell me what you think! Also, Alicia doesn't realise that what she's feeling is jealousy. The gay is yet to smack her in the face. Thanks for reading!

Alicia woke up and came downstairs to make a cup of tea. She went to the kitchen, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes, and picked up the kettle to fill it but, hearing a noise behind her she turned around and jumped, almost letting go of the appliance.

There was a woman sitting at her kitchen table. A brunette woman with a pixie cut and leftover mascara under her eyes, just sitting there, smiling.

“Hi!” she said cheerfully, pulling a leather jacket over a fitted red dress. A very short dress, Alicia noticed.

“Um, hi,” Alicia replied. She looked around for any sign of Bea, or any clue as to where this person came from.

“I’ll be out of your hair in a second,” the woman said. “Just sticking my boots on.”

Alicia looked down as she pulled her right boot on up past her knee. Some boots. Some legs too.

“Sorry, not to be rude but… who are you?”

“Oh, sorry!” The woman stuck her hand out. “I’m Sarah, nice to meet you!”

Alicia put the kettle back down on the counter and shook her hand. “Alicia. Same to you.”

“I stayed over with Dee last night,” Sarah said, pulling her boot zip up her very, very long leg.

“Dee?” Alicia asked. “Bea, you mean?”

Sarah looked up  with a smile and her eyes wide as if she had just solved an equation. “Bea! That’s what it was! I knew it was like… a letter of the alphabet, you know? I wasn’t far off.”

Alicia quirked an eyebrow. She couldn’t help feeling pissed off on Bea’s behalf. “Yeah. Two letters. Not bad,” she said sarcastically.

“What must you think of me?” Sarah said with a chuckle. She bent down and pulled on her other boot. “To be quite honest, we didn’t get to talk much. Bea did mention her housemate though, she was very concerned about waking you up. It is just you, right?”

Alicia nodded, her patience was wavering. “Yeah. It’s just me and Bea.”

“That must be nice!”

Alicia smiled, letting go of her annoyance for a moment. “It is. I got really lucky with Bea. Can’t imagine this place without her now,” Alicia said fondly.

Sarah looked up at Alicia thoughtfully. “You guys aren’t…”

Alicia waited for her to finish. “...Aren’t what?”

Sarah waved her hand dismissively. “Doesn’t matter. You’re not.”

Alicia rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She couldn’t wait for her to leave.

“I live with three guys.” Sarah pulled the zip up on her boot and straightened up. She gestured wildly with her hand in the air. “They have this weird, musty smell, it sticks to everything. And they’re so loud, all the time! Tell you what, if I wasn’t gay before…”

“Where is Bea?” Alicia asked, cutting her off.

“Still asleep.” Sarah smirked. “Think I wore her out. Though! I will say, even if I can’t remember her name, she was fantastic in bed! Won’t be forgetting that anytime soon. And god, sexy accent.”

“Okay…” Alicia sighed heavily and looked away again, trying to hide her distaste for Sarah talking about Bea like that to her housemate. She wasn’t trying too hard though, not that Sarah noticed.

“Anyway,” Sarah continued, standing up. “I didn’t want to wake her, that’s why I’m getting dressed in your kitchen. If you’d come downstairs two minutes earlier, you’d have been introduced to a whole other side of me!”

Alicia laughed uncomfortably. She did not like this woman. There was a slim chance that if she met her in a setting that wasn’t her kitchen at 9.30 on a Saturday morning and she hadn’t forgotten Bea’s name ten minutes after getting out of her bed they might get on. But probably not.

“I’m kidding! I put my dress on before I left the bedroom.” Sarah picked up her bag from the kitchen table and turned towards the door. “I’d better get going.”

Alicia nodded and turned back to the kettle only to flip around a second later and catch Sarah in the hall. “Wait! What about Bea?”

“Oh yeah!” Sarah came back to the kitchen. She picked up a highlighter from Bea’s sprawl of study materials on the table. “Tell Bea I had a great time,” she said, writing, “and… that’s my number...if she wants to do it again!”

Alicia cringed looking at the neon pink scribble across the top of Bea’s notes. Bea once had a silent meltdown because Alicia mixed up the order she had her notes in while clearing up before dinner. Worse still, there were blank post-it notes about five inches away from Sarah’s hand. “I’ll tell her,” she said stiffly.

“Great!” Sarah said, already leaving the kitchen. “It was nice meeting you Alicia!” she yelled behind her as she opened the front door.

“Bye,” Alicia called, but she was cut off by the door slamming shut, hard enough to shake the picture frames on the wall.

Alicia made her tea. She started making a coffee too as soon as she heard movement upstairs. Bea came down a few minutes later, looking sleepy-eyed and a bit annoyed.

“What happened to that conversation we had about slamming the front door?” she asked grumpily, combing her fingers through her bed-head.

“Wasn’t me. It was your guest,” Alicia replied, handing over the coffee.

Bea took the cup, nodding gratefully, processing Alicia’s words through her uncaffeinated filters. “Oh. Her. I’m sorry, we didn’t keep you up, did we?”

“No, you didn’t,” Alicia said, sitting down at the table. “I just met her when I got up.”

Bea sat down too and took a long sip of her coffee. “She’s gone then?

“Yep,” said Alicia. “She left her number though.” She gestured with her chin towards Bea’s notes.

Bea looked over. Her mouth gaped open as she slid the paper towards herself. “What the…”

“Yeah…” Alicia said. “I would’ve stopped her but she was already writing. The damage was done.”

“There’s post-its right there!” Bea exclaimed, outraged.

“I know!” said Alicia. “So rude right? Anyway, she said she had a great time, she’d like to do it again.”

“Yeah, no chance of that happening,” Bea murmured. She pushed her notes away.

Alicia felt a quick sweep of relief. “That bad?”

Bea shrugged. “Nothing special.”

“She seemed pretty sure of herself.”

Bea put her foot up on her chair. She wrapped her hands around her leg and rested her head on her knee. “Oh yeah? What did she say?”

“She wore you out apparently.”

“Ha! I think my ten-hour shift in the ED takes credit for that.”

“She gave you a performance review too.”

Bea closed her eyes tight. “God, I am so sorry.”

“Oh no, it was enlightening!”

Bea opened her eyes and sighed. “Spill then, what did she say?”

“Unforgettable,” Alicia said with a sultry tone. “Was the word she used.”

“Oh dear…”

“What? That’s good!”

“I guess I’d just prefer you didn’t hear it from her. I wouldn’t call her an expert.”

“Well, she seemed pretty happy.” Alicia grinned. “Satisfied.”

Bea rolled her eyes. “Ugh, god, you know, I’m just a good listener! She could have learned a thing or two”.

“Better luck next time, mate,” Alicia said.

“Might take a break from all that. I’m too busy anyway. Got the trauma course to think about.”

Alicia laughed. “Good!”

Bea’s eyebrows furrowed as she took a sip of coffee. “What’s that tone?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I sense a subtext.”

“Just… good for you. Focusing on your work. Though honestly, there’s nothing wrong with blowing off some steam.”

“Hmm. That’s not it.”

“Well, actually, you already work really hard. I think you could do with something else in your life.”

“Almost there...”

Alicia sighed. “Fine. Why waste your time with women like Sarah when you can have, I don’t know, love?”

“There it is. You mean a relationship.”

“Yes!”

Bea gestured around her to the books and papers spread across the kitchen table. “I literally don’t have the time!”

“Well, you have time to spend with me,” Alicia countered.

“I live with you!”

“Wouldn’t it be better than a bunch of meaningless sex with women you barely know?”

Bea laughed. “What’s this then, slut shaming?” She meant it in jest, but her eyes were hard.

“No!” said Alicia. “No, Bea, that’s not what I meant!”

“It seems like the meaningless sex is what’s bothering you more than my lack of a relationship.”

“Well, to be honest,” Alicia said, “I don’t think women like Sarah are good for you. You clearly didn’t get much out of last night. I mean, you didn’t even like her.”

“She wasn’t that bad, we actually had fun, she made me laugh! I just don’t have any desire to sleep with her again.”

“Bea, you could have any woman you wanted, and you could be really happy! I don’t know why you bother-”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Bea burst out. “What is the real issue here?”

“Okay. Look, all I’m saying is, you act like you’re totally not the commitment type, but I know you, Bea! You’re all in, full commitment, with everything you care about in your life,” Alicia said. She was trying to get across how much she admired this quality in Bea. She wasn't sure if Bea was hearing it.  “Your work, and your friends, and your dad. I see it everyday that you care so much. I just don’t believe that you don’t want that from someone else, you know, in a romantic relationship.”

“Well,” Bea said. “I don’t.”

Alicia's heart sank, and she didn't know why. She knew Bea would say that, and why did she care so much anyway?

“Okay,” Alicia said, resigned.

A moment of heavy silence passed.

“I still feel like there’s something you aren’t saying.”

Bea was right. There was something, but Alicia couldn’t say it. She couldn’t tell Bea that it wasn’t just Sarah. Every time Bea brought someone home and never saw them again after the next morning, it made Alicia just a little bit uncomfortable. But it wasn’t because of Bea’s sexual freedom, Alicia knew she would be a hypocrite to comment on that. She couldn’t put her finger on exactly what it was.

This morning with Sarah was the first time it really got to her. It made her so angry to think that someone could spend a whole night with Bea and not realise how amazing she was. Sarah couldn’t even learn her name. She thought Bea deserved better, and in Alicia’s mind that meant one person who really loved her. But Bea didn’t want that, and it was bothering Alicia more than it should.

“No,” Alicia said. “That’s all.”

“You sure about that?” Bea asked. Her face broke into a smile. “Get it all out now while you have the chance!”

Alicia chuckled. “Nope! I’ve said all I needed to say.”

“Great!” Bea let go of her leg and put both feet on the floor. “On a lighter note, do you want some scrambled eggs?”

Alicia nodded, shaking off the whiplash from the change in atmosphere. “Yes, please!”

Bea stood up and went to the counter. “I promise I’ll be less crabby after I’ve eaten,” she said, pulling out a saucepan.

Alicia wished she could say the same, but it was beginning to look like she had some deeper issues than hunger.


End file.
